


What if Guy Williams Visited

by bookscape



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscape/pseuds/bookscape





	What if Guy Williams Visited

What if Guy Williams Visited

_**What if Guy Williams Visited:**_

_**An Essay**_  
  
---  
  
**An interesting thought occurred to me as I was sitting here at my computer, reading my email and editing a chapter of a story I am writing: What if my doorbell rang and Guy was standing at the door? What would I say to him?I can only think of the following:**

My dear Mr. Williams, come in, sit down. Make yourself comfortable. Let me fix you something to drink. Please allow me tell you of the gratitude that is in my heart. 

A little over two years ago, I was simply an overworked, overstressed burnt-out teacher/librarian enjoying the tiny snippet of rest called Christmas break, a respite in an endless sea of mediocrity. While watching Disney Channel, I happened on Zorro and was transported back to the days of my youth. I was mesmerized by the absolute timelessness of the program. I was fascinated by your translation of McCulley's violent vigilante into the roguish server of justice that you so wonderfully portrayed in the series. Your grace in action amazed me and your obvious love for the characters of Diego de la Vega and Zorro were so evident. I could not get enough, staying up each night, watching these characters flow across the screen of my television; through the field of my imagination. 

Then because your portrayal of Diego/Zorro had so stirred my imagination, Mr. Williams, I did something I had not done for over twenty years. I took up my pencil and began writing. It was a tale of Zorro, conceived as I woke up one morning. It was simply written, full of errors, riddled with mistakes, but that small tale grew and grew into a novel-sized piece crafted with love. Then I realized that I had done something I had never done before in my life. I had written and finished a novel. I had begun things in my youth many times, but never finished them. 

I want to thank you for that, Mr. Williams. I want to thank you for the joy this accomplishment has given me. I want to thank you for the purpose that I now have, to continue to create pictures with words. 

And, please, before you go, let me also thank you for another joy, one even more important than the writing. Because of my fascination with this ideal character that you so wonderfully portrayed on the screen, I sought out others with the same interest, finding them on the Internet, sharing my fascination of Zorro with them. Happiness in correspondence has become joy in meeting. You have literally enlarged my world, Mr. Williams. You have taken me outside the tiny, enclosed capsule of my family, wonderful though it is, and shown me sisters and brothers I never realized I had, joy I never knew existed; friendships that have made my life more exciting. 

From the bottom of my heart, I thank you for this. God bless you for the joy you have brought me and so many others. 

Susan L. Kite 

17 March, 2000 

PS I want to thank Cat in the Hat for the idea presented long, long ago.... what would we do if we could have Guy Williams visit us for an afternoon.   
  
---  
  
[](mailto:bookscape@bellsouth.net) Let me know what you thought of the essay.  
  
---  
  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
---  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


End file.
